White Christmas
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Bukannya Yata tak menyukai natal bersalju, tetapi kenangannya tentang Saru telah membuatnya tidak menyukai natal yang bersalju. "Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali, Saru?" summary gagal, ga ada ide.


_**~ White Christmas ~**_

_**A K Project Fan Fiction**_

_**K Project © GoRA & GoHands**_

_**White Christmas © arichu13**_

_**cover © Chika aka Chicchan ( chika_amadhea)**_

_**Gaje, semi-AU, abal, OOC, norak, alur maju mundur kanan kiri atas bawah, jelek, nggak fluffy, yaoi, muter-muter, typo(s) maybe, BL, forever fail /plak**_

_**Arigatou buat Chicchan yang mau memberikan gambar buat cover-nya. Alice sayang kamu. /pelukkisu/ #plak#**_

_**Saruhiko Fushimi x Misaki Yata**_

_**Romance / Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Like? Read, and mind to review?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Author's note: **__Moshi-mooosshhiiii~ Alice here! Hayo, udah berapa lama kita nggak ketemu di FFN? Ada yang kangen nggak? /nggak/ /bubar/ Hm, maaf Alice nggak pernah muncul, ya? Niat buat ngetik dan nge post fic turun drastis... tapi bentar lagi mau coba Alice usahain aktif lagi, kok! Tapi maaf ya kalo nggak bisa... sekolah dan RP mengawasi soalnya orz_

_Buat Christmas project tahun ini. Ide nemplok dengan indahnya di sekolah pas lagi ulangan Fisika /lah?_

_Oke Alice juga nggak ngerti orz tapi beneran ide tiba-tiba mencuat (?) pas lagi ulangan Fisika, dan seketika dirangkai selama satu hari itu tanpa mempedulikan pelajaran. Tapi nggak sempet Alice ketik... tapi akhirnya jadi kok, ya kan? Nah, Alice tiba-tiba nemu ide fluffy gagal ini, terus karena sekarang akhir tahun dan belum bikin project buat Christmas dan New Year, akhirnya Alice putuskan buat jadiin ini project Christmas, kebetulan emang scene nya di musim dingin, bersalju._

_Yang di italic itu flashback. Tapi yang di italic terus di center itu beda, you will know lah._

_Pair yaoi di fict ini adalah SaruMi. Bukan SariMi. Plis._

_Duh, gegara udah lama nggak bikin fict malah kepanjangan A/N-nya dengan curhatan ^^" gomen ne! Hope you like, minna! Merry Christmas!_

_Oh, iya, maaf ya di share nya tanggal 24 Desember pas siang, bukan 24 Desember malem ato 25 Desember, soalnya Alice malem-malem mesti siap-siap dan tanggal 25 Desember ada urusan ^^" gomen jadi kurang seruu (?)_

_Btw, Anna manggil Yata apa? -_-_

* * *

Salju putih turun menyelimuti bumi, dingin sekali. Sesosok lelaki manis yang membawa _skateboard_, Yata Misaki, membuka pintu bar Homra dan berjalan keluar.

"... Yata-chan..." gumam Anna pelan dengan tujuan menarik perhatian Izumo agar menyadari bahwa Yata ingin pergi. Seperti menangkap sinyal itu, Izumo menoleh ke arah pintu bar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang _bartender_ sambil tetap asik mengelap gelas, menatap Yata bingung. Tumben sekali rasanya seorang Yata Misaki sengaja keluar di hari yang sangat dingin ini, itu pikirnya. Sendirian pula.

"... Entahlah..." jawab Yata singkat dan berjalan keluar bar hanya dengan mengenakan kaus dan celana tiga perempat yang biasa di pakainya, mengabaikan baik Izumo mau pun Anna yang tampaknya agak khawatir.

"Hn, terserahlah," Izumo menghela napas panjang, tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Izumo menyadari apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yata. Anna menatap Izumo lekat-lekat, bingung, mencoba meminta penjelasan. Sekali lagi, seperti menyadari sinyal itu, Izumo menatap Anna. "Sst, anak-anak tak perlu tahu," katanya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, tampak mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Oh..." Anna menggumam kecil, mengerti. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya...

* * *

Sementara Yata hanya berjalan sendirian di jalan setapak sepi itu.

"... Salju... ya...?" ujarnya pelan. Ia menatap kosong langit yang sedang menumpahkan salju bagai daun yang berguguran, yang pada akhirnya akan kembali berkumpul dengan kawanannya di atas tanah.

'Kembali berkumpul', ya?

Lelaki manis itu mengepalkan tangannya. "... 'Kembali'... ya?" gumamnya, entah kenapa. Kembali ditengadahkannya kepalanya itu, menatap langit lagi, kosong.

"Hatchim!" tiba-tiba saja Yata bersin. "Khh... dingin sekali!" katanya kesal. Tangannya merangkul tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menutup matanya, menenggelamkan diri dalam samudera ingatannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Kenangan tentang 'Orang yang berkhianat'.

'Orang yang dicintainya'.

'Orang yang akan selamanya ia cintai'.

Fushimi Saruhiko.

"_Kau tak apa-apa, kan, Misaki?"_

Yata tersentak kaget. Dibukanya kedua matanya, mencari sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada.

Tidak ada. Tentu tidak ada. Tentu tidak ada siapa pun di sampingnya.

"Khh..." Yata menggeram. "Kemana sih kau pergi?" tanyanya kesal pada seseorang yang tak ada di sana. Ia kembali menatap langit. _Skateboard_ yang dipegangnya itu terjatuh ke tumpukan salju yang melapisi tanah. Serpihan salju dan pohon yang mengering menjadi saksi bisu kesedihannya. Ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya, berusaha berpikir jernih. Mencoba agar tak merasa sendiri.

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, kok,"_

"_Bohong. Kulihat kau sedang flu, Misaki," lelaki berambut biru tua agak berantakan, Saruhiko Fushimi, yang ada di sampingnya itu menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Jaga kesehatanmu! Ini kan musim dingin! Apalagi sebentar lagi natal, kan tak enak natal dengan diiringi sakit flu."_

"_... Bukan urusanmu," katanya mendengus kesal. Dibalikkannya kepalanya, menatap ke arah lain. "Kuh, sial, dingin sekali!" ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Lelaki di sampingnya itu menghela napas lagi._

"_Sudah kubilang, kan, Misaki..." katanya sambil beranjak mendekati Yata. "Kau ini benar-benar deh," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya melingkari leher lelaki kecil itu layaknya syal yang hangat._

"_He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kaget, Yata mencoba memberontak, wajahnya menjadi merah padam._

"_Hm? Aku memelukmu, Misaki. Bisa kau lihat, kan?" kata Fushimi sambil tersenyum nakal._

"_Lepaskan aku!"_

"_Tidak mau~" ujar Fushimi dengan nada nakal. "Ayolah, kan begini kau jadi hangat, ya, kan?" Fushimi mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_... Itu menjijikkan," kata Yata dingin._

"_Misaki jahaat~ padahal aku sudah rela memelukmu!" ujar Fushimi bercanda sambil mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Tak ada yang menyuruhmu memelukku," balas Yata dingin. Lebih ketus dari yang sebelumnya._

"_Misaki kejaam~ padahal ini kan pelukan penuh rasa kasih sayang dariku khusus untukmu~ sudah pasti rasanya hangat, lembut, dan nyaman, ya, kan?" kata Fushimi bercanda. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Yata menjadi terdiam._

"_... Terserahmu, deh..." tangan kecil Yata bergerak menyentuh tangan besar yang melingkari lehernya dengan lembut. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati pelukan lembut itu. Rasanya hangat, nyaman, dan lembut. Benar-benar menenangkan. Rasanya dia tak ingin saat-saat ini berlalu secepat kilat. Rasanya ia ingin waktu seperti itu tak pernah berlalu. Sekilas senyum mengembang di bibirnya._

_Gumaman kecil pun keluar dari mulutnya._

"_... Natal yang bersalju seperti ini... indah ya..."_

Sekali lagi, Yata Misaki bersin. "Kh... aku benci natal!" ia mengusap hidungnya yang gatal.

"_Dasar kau ini, Misaki, benar-benar..."_

Sekali lagi, Yata kaget. Dia kembali menoleh kanan kiri mencari sosok yang tak ada.

Tak ada. Tentu saja. Tak mungkin ada. Orang itu sudah jauh entah di mana. Entah kapan dia akan kembali... atau tepatnya, entah apa dia akan kembali...

Yata menghela napas dan menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di atas tumpukan salju putih di bawahnya. Sekali lagi, matanya menatap ke sekeliling, masih berharap sosok itu akan datang menemuinya.

Tentu saja tidak akan.

Dibaringkannya tubuh dinginnya itu di atas salju. Matanya menatap lurus ke atas langit, ke arah langit mendung yang sedang menjatuhkan salju-salju putihnya.

"... Dingin sekali..." pelan, ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

* * *

"Kau tahu, kan?" tanya Izumo penuh arti sambil menatap Kushina Anna yang seperti biasa duduk di salah satu kursi di bar miliknya itu. Anna menatap Izumo, bingung.

"... Oh..." Anna mengangguk mengerti. Matanya menatap polos Izumo. Polos. Yah, polos. Wajahnya tampak sangat polos, tapi entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Hee, kau tahu?" Izumo menaikkan alisnya. Anna mengangguk manis. Izumo tersenyum kecil dan tertawa. Ia menepuk kepala Anna pelan. "Pintar sekali kau, ya."

"... Yata-chan... kesepian... tanpanya... ya, kan?" ujar Anna pelan sambil terus menatap sesuatu melewati bola kelereng yang selalu dibawanya itu.

"... Yah, tentu saja," Izumo hanya tersenyum sambil kembali menata gelas yang baru saja dia lap ke tempatnya. Lalu hening, tak ada diantara keduanya yang membuka suara. Anna masih sibuk dengan kelereng merahnya, dan Izumo juga asik dengan gelas-gelas kacanya itu.

Tiba-tiba Anna mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Izumo. "... Natal..." ujarnya pelan.

"Hm?" Izumo menatap Anna bingung. "Natal?" Izumo menoleh. "Oh, ya, sebentar lagi natal, ya?" ia menoleh lagi ke arah Anna. "Lalu? Ada apa dengan natal itu?"

"... _Surprise_..." ujar Anna dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang datar tanpa ekspresi. Izumo bingung, dan kemudian tertawa.

"Kau tampak antusias sekali, Anna," sekali lagi, Izumo menepuk kepala Anna lembut. "Lalu? Maksudmu kau ingin memberikan '_surprise_' itu? Untuknya? Oh, tumben sekali," Izumo tertawa. Anna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak seperti boneka klasik Eropa. "Nah, kenapa kau ingin memberikan '_surprise_' itu?" tanya Izumo. Anna menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Rambut putihnya berkibar seiring dengan kepalanya menggeleng.

"Bukan aku," ujar Anna pelan tapi pasti. Izumo jadi benar-benar bingung.

"Hah? Lalu siapa yang mau memberikan '_surprise_' itu?" tanya Izumo. Tangannya menyentuh dagu dan ia tampak berpikir keras. Anna menatap kembali kelereng merahnya itu sebentar, dan menatap Izumo seperti ingin memberi jawaban. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Anna memberikan jawabannya.

"... 'Dia'..."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk seorang Kusanagi Izumo mencerna perkataan Anna sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh, aku mengerti," senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "... Lalu, kenapa kau berpikir dia akan memberikan '_surprise_' untuknya?" tanya Izumo sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman untuk Anna.

"... Intuisi... mungkin?" jawab Anna polos sambil menyeruput minumannya yang baru disodorkan Izumo. Sang _bartender_ hanya bisa tertawa.

Kling kling!

Tiba-tiba pintu bar terbuka. Seseorang melangkah masuk. Izumo tersenyum. "Oh, baru saja dibicarakan," kata Izumo penuh arti sambil menatap seorang lelaki yang baru saja memasuki bar. "Kau datang untuk mencarinya, kan?"

"... Bukan mencarinya juga..." jawab lelaki itu.

"... Mau memberi _surprise_, ya...?" tanya Anna sambil menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tampak setengah kaget.

"Ah, ya, begitulah..." ujarnya. Ia menoleh kanan kiri, seperti mencari seseorang. "Dia tak ada, kan?"

"Tak ada, tenang saja. Kau tak akan dibunuh," ujar Izumo bercanda. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Izumo.

"Aku titip ini, berikan ini padanya," kata lelaki itu. Izumo mengangguk. "Yah, terima kasih," lelaki itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu," panggil Izumo. Lelaki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu bar. "Kenapa tak langsung kau berikan ini padanya?" Izumo memainkan kotak kecil yang baru saja diberikan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menaikkan kacamatanya. Ia menatap Izumo dengan senyum penuh arti yang membingungkan. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Aku... ingin memastikan perasaannya,"

Lelaki itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Anna dan Izumo yang agak bingung dengan maksud perkataannya itu.

Sejenak kemudian, Izumo tertawa. "Ahaha, benar-benar deh," katanya. "Mereka berdua... manis sekali."

Anna hanya menatap bingung.

* * *

"Aku pulang..." kata Yata mengumumkan. Ia memasuki bar dengan badan gemetaran. "Khh... dingin sekali!" Yata memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedingingan. Izumo menghela napas panjang.

"Salahmu sendiri keluar di hari dingin bersalju seperti ini hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian kasual yang tipis itu," katanya. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang tadi dititipkan seseorang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yata saat melihat kotak itu. Izumo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Untukmu," ujarnya singkat sambil menyerahkan kotak itu. Yata tampak agak curiga.

"Ini dari siapa?" tanyanya sambil memainkan kotak itu, mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Bungkus warna pink, seperti perempuan," Yata menatap bungkusnya kesal. Izumo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bukalah, kau pasti akan tahu itu dari siapa."

Pelan-pelan, dirobeknya bungkus berwarna merah jambu yang menyelimuti hadiah di dalamnya.

Sebuah sapu tangan. Sapu tangan manis berwarna merah terang yang manis. Warnanya tak mencolok, tapi juga tak kusam. Warnanya merah terang, tapi bukan merah jambu. Cukup pas untuk laki-laki mau pun perempuan. Yata mengambil sapu tangan itu dan memainkannya. "Hn, boleh juga, nih," katanya sambil melambaikan sapu tangan itu. Ia pun merentangkan sapu tangan itu untuk melihat lebih jelas keseluruhan sapu tangan itu.

Sehelai kertas terjatuh dari dalam sapu tangan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Izumo sambil menunjuk kertas yang terjatuh itu. Yata memungutnya.

"Sepertinya surat," ia membuka lipatan kertas itu. Benar saja, itu surat. Ia pun mulai membacanya.

Matanya seketika terbelalak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Izumo khawatir. Yata menggenggam erat surat itu dan melihat jam. Jam setengah empat. "Khh, sial!" ia pun berlari keluar. "Hei!" Izumo mencoba memanggil.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar! Jangan tanya-tanya!" teriak Yata sambil berlari menembus salju.

"... Hn, benar-benar, deh, mereka..." Izumo tertawa. Anna hanya menatap Izumo.

* * *

Yata berlari secepatnya, seperti dikejar sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Ya, dia dikejar waktu. Dikejar waktu dan kesempatan.

_Untuk Yata Misaki_

"Hah... hah... hah..." napasnya tersengal. Ia sangat lelah, tetapi ia terus berlari.

_Apa kau tahu, ini aku?_

Kakinya menapak di atas tumpukan salju, meninggalkan jejak yang sangat jelas terlihat.

_Aku yakin kau bukannya lupa,_

Kakinya beberapa kali tersandung. Susah sekali berlari di atas tumpukan salju yang sudah benar-benar menumpuk.

_Aku yakin kau sebenarnya tak ingin mengingat atau mengetahuinya._

Diabaikannya angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh rapuhnya. Kakinya terus menapak di atas salju yang dingin.

_Tentu saja kau tak mau mengingatku. Siapa orang yang mau mengingat pengkhianat sepertiku? Itu sangat menyiksa, kan? Ya kan?_

Kakinya mulai terasa membeku dan mati rasa. Tentu saja, dia hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual yang biasa dikenakannya. Jaketnya pun hanya dilingkarkan di sekitar pinggangnya, tak dikenakannya.

_Aku mengerti, Misaki. Aku sangat mengerti kau membenciku. Aku sendiri juga membenci diriku yang telah sengaja meninggalkanmu..._

"Tch, kenapa... hah... jauh... hah... sekali..." napasnya tersengal, ia sangat kesal.

_Tapi, Misaki..._

Salju terus turun dan menerpa tubuhnya. Kakinya sakit karena berlari jauh, napasnya tersengal, tubuhnya kedinginan.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Kakinya tersandung oleh sesuatu yang tertutup salju.

_Sudah lama aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari apa pun._

Tubuh kecilnya jatuh tersungkur ke dalam tumpukan salju.

_Aku yakin itu menjijikkan bagimu._

"Khh... sial!" Yata berusaha bangkit dan menatap ke depan, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya untuk bangkit.

_Bukan hanya karena kita sama-sama lelaki, tapi karena aku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Pengkhianat yang menyebalkan._

Yata mencoba bangkit. Dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya tak dia hiraukan.

_Aku yakin kau membenciku, tapi tetap saja..._

Yata mengatur napasnya kembali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari.

_Aku terus berharap kau mau menyukaiku, paling tidak, menerimaku, bukan membenciku._

Kembali, menembus salju, Yata Misaki berlari untuk mencari seseorang.

_Kumohon, Misaki, jawablah aku._

Kakinya masih terus berlari membawa tubuh kecil itu menuju seseorang yang dicarinya.

_Aku akan menunggumu hari ini, tanggal 24 Desember, pukul 4 sore, 'Di tempat yang dulu', sendirian. Kau tahu, mengapa?_

"Tunggu... aku... kumohon..." Yata terus berlari sambil berharap orang itu ada di sana.

_Kalau kau menyukaiku, atau paling tidak, mau memaafkanku, tolong temui aku._

Sekali lagi, Yata jatuh tersandung.

_Kalau tidak, biarkan aku sendirian 'Di tempat yang dulu', menghilang._

Yata benar-benar lelah, ia menyesal. Entah menyesal karena apa. Ia terus mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bangkit.

_Satu lagi, kuberikan sapu tangan kecil ini untukmu, kenang-kenangan. Kau menginginkannya, kan? Dulu..._

"SIAAALLLLL!" Yata berteriak kesal. Menyesal.

_Dari Fushimi Saruhiko._

* * *

"... Dingin..." Fushimi menghela napas. Napasnya itu menimbulkan asap putih. Ia menatap kosong ke arah tanah kosong yang tertutupi oleh tumpukan salju putih. Fushimi hanya berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang sudah kering.

Pohon tempat ia biasa bermain dengan Yata Misaki selama ia masih ada di Homra.

Ia melihat jam. Pukul empat lewat lima belas menit. Terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Fushimi bersandar pada batang pohon yang kering itu. Ia menghela napas, dan tersenyum dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"... Yah, wajar saja..."

Wajar saja.

Memang sangat wajah kalau Yata Misaki tidak datang. Siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan pengkhianat, kan?

Fushimi menengadahkan kepala menatap langit. "... Benar-benar dingin..." gumamnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh bekas tatonya.

"_Ini adalah kebanggaan kita, kan?"_

Fushimi menghela napas panjang. "... Kebanggaan..." ia tertawa kecil, tawa yang dipaksakan. "Ya, itu adalah kebanggaan kita..."

Fushimi menyesal. Andai saat itu dia tak berbohong, andai saat itu dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, andai saat itu dia tak meninggalkannya, andai saat itu dia tak bicara...

Andai saat itu tak pernah ada...

Andai saat itu bisa terulang kembali...

"... Andai saat itu... -"

Kata-katanya tertelan angin, tak terdengar. Ia menutup matanya.

_Fushimi berdiri sendiri di gang kecil tersebut. Yata telah meninggalkannya. Ia masih tersenyum pilu. Tato yang baru saja dihancurkannya itu masih terasa panas._

_Panas dan menyedihkan._

"_... Ha... haha..." tawa pilu yang dipaksakan terdengar dari mulutnya. "Kh... kenapa kau tidak jujur, sih?" Fushimi bersandar, ia memegang tatonya._

"_Harusnya aku bilang... aku sangat menyayanginya..." ia menatap langit yang saat itu juga mendung. "Kau dengar?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Misaki..."_

* * *

"Sa... Saru!" teriak Yata, mencari sosok yang seharusnya menunggunya di sana. Fushimi terbangun kaget saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ternyata ia tertidur...

"Sa... Saru!" panggil Yata sekali lagi dengan napas tersengal saat akhirnya menemukan sosok Saru yang sudah setengah tertimbun salju itu. Fushimi tampak setengah kaget.

"Mi... Misaki?" ia menatap Yata tak percaya. "Ka... kau kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya panik dan mendekati Yata yang tampak sangat kedinginan.

"Kau yang menyuruhku ke sini, bodoh!" ujar Yata setengah kesal. "Aku mati-matian lari ke sini, tahu!" lanjutnya. Fushimi tampak kaget, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum senang. "Kau ini menyebalkan! Kalau ingin bertemu denganku, beritahu! Dan tak perlu ke tempat yang sangat jauh seperti ini!"

"Eh~ ini jauh, ya? Padahal dulu rasanya dekat-dekat saja tuh waktu kita berdua pergi ke sini~ ya, kan?" kata Fushimi.

"Tch, itu kan berdua! Kalau kita berdua! Tapi ini kan aku sendirian! Aku mati-matian berlari ke sini mencoba mengejarmu, tahu!" Yata menatap Fushimi sinis.

"Sudah, sudah, maafkan aku!" katanya. Ia menatap Yata. "Jadi? Kau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak akan. Bahkan kau membuatku tambah kesal dengan membuatku harus mengejarmu sampai sini!"

"Eh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengejarku sampai sini?"

"... Itu karena..." Yata menunduk, wajahnya merah padam. "Aku..."

"Ya?"

"... Aku sangat menyukaimu..." gumamnya.

Sekarang wajah Fushimi yang merah padam.

"E, eh? Apa? Bisa tolong ulang sekali lagi?" pinta Fushimi sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Tidak akan kuulang!" Yata menatap Fushimi kesal dan malu. Fushimi tertawa.

"Yah..." Fushimi mendekat ke Yata dan memeluknya erat. "Padahal aku ingin mendengar suara manismu mengucapkan 'Aku sangat menyukaimu' sekali lagi untukku."

"Tak akan pernah!" Yata membuang pandangannya.

"Oh, kau dingin sekali, Misaki," ujar Fushimi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jelas saja! Kau hampir membunuhku dengan menyuruhku ke sini jam empat!" ujar Yata kesal.

"Ahaha, maaf deh~ yah tapi..." Fushimi mencium kening Yata. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini..." Fushimi menatap lurus ke arah Yata sambil tersenyum hangat. Sekarang wajah Yata tambah merah padam. "A, apa itu tadi?" tanyanya sambil memegang keningnya.

"Hm? Hadiah natalmu, Mi~sa~ki~" kata Fushimi. Yata jadi salah tingkah.

"... Apa aku perlu memberi balasan?" tanya Yata.

"Hn? Tidak perlu, kok. Itu terserahmu," kata Fushimi.

"Kalau begitu..." Yata berjinjit dan mencium Fushimi tepat di bibirnya.

"Selamat natal, Saru,"

Yata membalikkan badan, malu dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan. Fushimi setengah kaget, dan lalu ia tertawa. Kembali dipeluknya Yata.

"Kau manis sekali, Misaki!" ujarnya. "Ini benar-benar natal terindahku!"

"..." Yata diam saja, membiarkan Fushimi memeluknya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan Fushimi. "... Ya, natal terindah..."

"... Dan paling hangat..."

Ya, ini adalah natal putih terindah, terhangat, dan paling tak terlupakan... bagi mereka berdua...

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
